The installation of a deflection system for a gas stream flowing in the exhaust nozzle of a flying craft allows the rudder of this flying craft to be eliminated, which rudder, when it is actuated, emits an electromagnetic signal which is locatable by radar.
A traditional deflection system comprises injection means for injecting pressurized gas in a given direction into the gas stream flowing in the nozzle and control means for controlling the gas flow leaving the injection means, the zigzagging of the flying craft being controlled by deflection of the gas stream to the left or the right in directions substantially symmetrical to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle.
A particular object of the invention is to improve the flight performance and piloting accuracy of this type of flying craft.